pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
La Iglesia Principal de P.E
thumb|372px En el centro del mundo Pokeespectaculos, se ubica un gran edificio de 30 metros de Altura, dedicada al culto, sus construcciones, al estilo gótico, causan un ligero sentimiento en las personas que pasan cerca, su puerta, alta y magnifica, da la bienvenida a todos los que se acercan, El pasillo es largo, a los lados están ubicadas las bancas para que la gente, cansada y exhausta pueda escuchar las palabras del sabio señor que da sermones todos los días, a los lados hay unas grandes estructuras blancas, y en el techo una majestuosa y grande lampara. Al frente está el padre Ludovico, que nos da la bienvenida, en esta iglesia pasarán cosas locas Eventos: Boda de Roberta&Lisan Fecha: '''23 de Junio de 2011 '''Evento: Boda en sí! Invitados: AutoInvitense aquí: * --'★Te Gusta El Chocolate?★' ★Luqitas★ Click aquí para comerlo★ 03:47 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *Lokis-kun!! ♬ dejame un mensaje :3 04:33 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 11:50 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *[[Usuario:Zoey01|'~ ~ Z Ø £ ~ ~ ']][[Usuario Discusión:Zoey01|'¡ Message's here !']] 12:26 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *AlivoAlivo 13:02 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *--[[Usuario:Kari-Chan|'♥Patchouli Knowledge♥']] ★Locked Girl ~ The Girl's Secret Room★ '14:46 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *La sabiduria.. Es una promesa joven (?) 15:42 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shikamaru]]·"...' 16:03 21 jun 2011 (UTC)' *[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yenтι-cнan♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬con υna ѕonrιѕa♬']][[Usuario:Yenthami|'☆ѕe ѕolυcιona тodo☆']] 17:34 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *[[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 17:36 21 jun 2011 (UTC) quiero ver el casamiento de mi sobrina *'~ ¡Arriba los Sombreros!~' ~Hablen con la Loca~ 18:25 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *'❥ Lizzie ϟ •It's a long way to the top if you wanna rock 'n' roll•' 18:51 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *Espeon9 18:56 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *Kagene Rei (~) Habla ahora o calla para siempre(?) 19:45 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *~~Germán~~(~)Lo que no ayuda, estorba 01:21 23 jun 2011 (UTC) *'Archivo:Alas_de_diablo.png ♪♫♪Un demonio musical♪♫♪ ♪▼☼ Tu ángel guardián ☼▼♪ Archivo:Alas_de_ángel.png' 01:50 23 jun 2011 (UTC) * * * * Datos: Habrán bocadillos(de jamón, atún o helado)al salir, será una ceremonia privada, con muchos paparazzis(?) serviremos pastel en una cabaña cercana a la iglesia. Todos deben asistir con trajes elegantes, o vestidos como punks, pero menos desnudos ya que excitan a la pobre Roberta. Organizadores: StalinTheC, KingStarr,Katty Perry Boda de Katty Perry & Stan Fecha: '''23 de Junio de 2011 '''Invitados: AutoInvitense aquí: * ★Te Gusta El Chocolate?★ ★Luqitas★ Click aquí para comerlo★ 03:47 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *Keyko joy 04:23 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *Lokis-kun!! ♬ dejame un mensaje :3 04:33 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 11:52 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *'La lolita emo ewe' Aquí estoy...¿Alguna duda? (?) 12:51 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *AlivoAlivo 13:05 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *--[[Usuario:Kari-Chan|'♥Patchouli Knowledge♥']] ★Locked Girl ~ The Girl's Secret Room★ '14:46 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shikamaru]]·"...' 16:04 21 jun 2011 (UTC)' *[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yenтι-cнan♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬con υna ѕonrιѕa♬']][[Usuario:Yenthami|'☆ѕe ѕolυcιona тodo☆']] 17:35 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *[[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 17:40 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *'~ ¡Arriba los Sombreros!~' ~Hablen con la Loca~ 18:23 21 jun 2011 (UTC) ¿Dime qué no habrá misa los Domingos? ;w; *'❥ Lizzie ϟ •It's a long way to the top if you wanna rock 'n' roll•' 18:52 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *Espeon9 18:56 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *Kagene Rei (~) Habla ahora o calla para siempre(?) 19:45 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *~~Germán~~(~)Lo que no ayuda, estorba 01:21 23 jun 2011 (UTC) *[[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'Vicky... No, mejor An x3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'¿Lo sientes? Dímelo ;)']] 19:03 23 jun 2011 (UTC) * * * * Datos: Habrán bocadillos(de jamón, atún o helado)al salir, será una ceremonia privada, con muchos paparazzis(?) serviremos pastel en una cabaña cercana a la iglesia. Todos deben asistir con trajes elegantes, o vestidos como punks, pero menos desnudos ya que excitan a la pobre Roberta. Organizadores: StalinTheC, KingStarr,Katty Perry, Lisandro